Sleeping With The Telephone
by Miss Meggie
Summary: She knew who he was when she took his name. That doesn't make it easier so she sleeps with the telephone. Tulie Fic...Kinda a twist on army wives...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I own nothing its all property of NBC I"m just playing around...Also this was inspired by Reba Mcintire's sleeping with the telephone. I have no idea where this going so if you like please review. I am also working on ATBB I swear girls. Thanks for sticking with Me. **

**~Meg**

* * *

I knew who he was when I took his name no longer was he the town bad boy he was now PFC Riggins. We fell in love the year that he wondered aimlessly without direction in his life. I had mistakenly brought home the stupid pamphlets from career day my senior and he found his compass in the armed forces.

Its not that am not proud of him or of the rest of the boys I am. Its just Tim isn't the one who's sleeping with the telephone I am. He knows the danger but still he does what he does. He calls it duty I call it love.

He's fighting in some foreign land I'll never see or touch my feet to. I don't watch the news. My heart skips a beat every time the phone rings. I cried when I kissed him goodbye handing him our customary letter and he traded me for mine.

"Its bad luck for a soldier's wife's tears to fall." he told me still they fell in spite of that. An "I love you Jules." and one final hard kiss and he was gone. Taking everything in my life that mattered with him.

The yellow ribbon bumper sticker on the back of my SUV proudly displays in its own sad little way. "Bring our boys home."

I am a Army Wife.

I sleep with the telephone.

I pray without ceasing.

He will come home. If I say it enough maybe I can make it come true.

Until then my tears are dried by my pillow. I toss and turn I sleep with the telephone. I wait.


	2. Chapter 2

If marrying Tim quietly in her parents backyard two years ago at just twenty years old had set Dillon town gossipers tongues a wagging. Tyra coming to visit them and meeting Fort Sill's post commander Terrance "Mac" Macullen. And marrying him shortly there after at 22 years his junior . Had made it so

Tyra and Mac where the talk of the Oklahoma Military Base and the tiny town of Dillon.

Julie rolled of bed and showered quickly. Her phone rang she answered it with more ease in her voice than she actually felt. "Riggins residence…"

"Miss Julie…"

"Well Hi Drew what can I help you with?" Julie asked Tyra's four year old step son. Mac had been widowed shortly after Drew's birth "Mama Tyra need to remind you she needs help for the new deployment dinner and she said I can call you to tell you like a big boy."

"Tell Mama Tyra I remembered and I'm on my way there shortly."

"Ok bye Miss Julie…"

"Bye Mini Mac."

Julie decided to skip her daily morning run and headed straight for the Macullen house just down the block. On her way she ran into none other than Jason Street. Soon after Tim joined up Erin had it in her head to do the same. They were lucky to be stationed in the same place. He pushed himself hard down the street he pushed himself five miles every morning he was training to push himself in the New York Marathon this year. A whopping twenty six point two miles long. Jason was also a stay home dad which he was perfectly happy to do Noah was now five.

Erin was a very passionate solider and happened to make the rank of Sargent quickly. She would be deploying with this batch of soldiers. Julie caught up to Jason he looked to be on about mile three.

"Heya Six how's it going…"

"Alright…"

"Good and Erin and Noah…." she jogged beside him

"Doing the typical pre-deployment pull away. Noah's acting out because he doesn't want his mother to leave…'

"All you can do is remind her your still there and just wait Noah out…"

"Yeah I know. Heard from Tim?"

"Not for a week… I think he had guard duty."

"Erin is suspicious of me and Lyla…"

"Why Garrity has her eye on the special ops newbie. Poor girl." Lyla had lucked out and gotten a job as a nurse near the base. "I don't know… I guess our past follows us."

"I'll talk to Erin if you want …'

"Yeah maybe…"

All of the Dillon big shots with the exceptions of Matt and Landry lived on or near the base. Matt had stayed in Dillon caring for Lorraine. And Landry was at OU to become a Psychologist and hoped to get a job on post soon.

"Well I gotta go help Tyra see you at dinner?"

"You know it."

Julie slipped into the Macullen home. "Collette!" She Hollered out barrowing Tim's name for Tyra.

"In here Jules…" Julie followed the voice into the living room.

"Those flowers are all wrong redo it." Tyra barked at the poor florist.

"Well Drill Sargent bad day?" Julie teased.

"My pipes are busted in my kitchen so the waters off for now… the AC at the banquet hall is finally being fixed and I have three Dignitaries coming to this dinner…" Julie hugged her friend with one arm. "I'll get right on those flower arrangements…" Julie grinned at her friend.

"Thank you…"

"So, what the latest gossip?"

"Callie Walters is having an affair…"

"Nuh uh… Bobby is deployed that's so just dirty…"

Julie thought that dinner would never end. She slipped off her heels and sank into the chair by the door. She saw the message light blinking on her machine. She rubbed her feet hitting play. Her mother's voice filled the room. "Julie honey me and Miss Gracie Belle wanna drive down to see you. So… gimmie a call we'll make plans… love you bye baby."

Next was a telemarketer… then.

"Jules, hey baby I guess missed you…I tried your cell but it never went through…But don't worry I'm fine…I just miss you… talk to you in a day or two I love you…bye."

Tim. She'd missed his call dammnit. She cried. Which she rarely ever let herself do in the light of day. God did she miss him. When she did she'd always pull out his letters from the beside table… which she did now…

_My Julie,_

_I missing you is like breathing now…_

* * *

**AN: Ok guys I realize this kinda short and I'm sorry for it but please just bare with me because I have no idea what I'm doing for this one… it may end up being kinda a twist on army wives I'm not sure but check it out it's a great show… Which I also do not own and have nothing to do with it just inspires me… please review thanks …~Meghan**


End file.
